


Why Aren't You Him?

by onlythingbetterthanhairspray



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythingbetterthanhairspray/pseuds/onlythingbetterthanhairspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you crying?" he asks her. It's a valid question- Rose is still standing in the corridor facing him, but tears have inexplicably begun to well in her eyes and silently roll down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Rose and Ten get into a fight, and Rose can't help but with she still had Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Aren't You Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a short little angsty piece I wrote. First upload! Enjoy!

"Why are you crying?" he asks her. It's a valid question- Rose is still standing in the corridor facing him, but tears have inexplicably begun to well in her eyes and silently roll down her cheeks.

"Dunno," she sniffs. She shrugs, feigning nonchalance, but it's all she can do not to turn and run from him. The Doctor's eyes stare back at her, so brown and concerned and almost a bit hurt. She bites her lip and nods, slowly backing away from him until she's reached a corner and can turn and dash back to her room, eyes red and tears still falling down her face.

The TARDIS has clearly taken pity on her, as her room appears in the next corridor she turns into. Rose opens the door and flings herself onto the bed, closing her eyes and attempting to calm herself for a few minutes.

Eventually she sits up and moves to her closet, intent on changing into her pajamas for comfort, when a familiar jacket in the back of her walk-in catches her eye. She carefully picks it off its hanger, and she feels much better as she wraps the cool leather around her body. Hugging the jacket around her, she climbs back onto her bed and rubs her face against the lapels.

"Rose?" Her head jerks up and she sees him standing in her doorway. The hurt in his eyes has multiplied, but so has the concern. He wordlessly asks for permission to enter, and she sniffs and nods before burying her face back into the leather jacket.

She feels the bed dip to her right as the Doctor sits down next to her. His fingers stroke and pet her hair and he just lets them sit in comfortable silence for a minute before she speaks.

"He wouldn't have left me there," Rose murmurs, almost to herself, but he hears it. He wraps first his arm around her, then practically his whole body, enveloping her and curling his lithe form around her. She sinks into him, her grip on the jacket loosening as he rests his head on hers.

'I'll never do that again,' he wants to say. 'I could never leave you, my Rose.' But he lets her mourn in silence, even though his hearts break. She wants him, but she doesn't want him.


End file.
